Some vehicle systems may be remotely controlled. For example, an operator control device located off-board a vehicle system may wirelessly communicate signals to a communication device onboard one or more vehicles of the vehicle system. These signals may be used to remotely control tractive effort and/or braking effort generated by one or more vehicles of the vehicle system to remotely control movement of the vehicle system from the operator control device.
But, the communication range of the operator control device may be limited. For example, in vehicle systems formed from many vehicles extending over long distances of hundreds of meters, the operator control device may not be able to wirelessly communicate with some of the vehicles in the vehicle system. This can prevent the operator control device from wirelessly controlling the movement of some of the vehicles in the vehicle system.